The two best friends, Alcohol, and a inside joke
by walnut234
Summary: A drabble set focused on riza and rebecca's friendship! Includes various things from an inside jokes and drin ving colonel mustang insane! Implied Royai and Rebecca x havoc!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in colonel mustang's office with little argument, and just the scribbling of pencils could be heard. The colonel himself strode in, late as usaul and greeted his workers casually.

"You are late sir." Riza said , not looking from her work."Yes," H e sighed "Sorry, i woke up late." His dutiful lieutenant got up to get his coffee and daily work ( Not that he usaully finishes it daily). Adding some cream to the black liquid that steamed in the white mug, just the way he liked it. Smiling at her when she brought him his things filled her with a tide of happiness, but she hid it behind her the stoic mask of hers. Looking over the steam he grinned, taking small sips as she walked back to the desk. All was calm, all was peaceful until the little blond devil and his now human brother stepped in and even then, the argument did not get and Al turned in their report and ed shrieked a retort when the colonel called him , dare i say it? Short.

"I am not short! I have grown , in fact im taller thsn winry now!"

"Whoa! she must have shrunk!" Roy exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Shut up!"

"No, i wont."

"COLONEL! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA K-"

A click of a gun resonated in the room and cold metal was pressed to the blonde's head. He shivereed in fear and nervous laughter . Roy grinned, his lietenants protective tendancy was adorable to him.

Once everything has settled , peace shrouded and roy continued to sip his coffee . Without warning, noneother than rebecca catalina stormd through the office door with a 'Holy crap!' look on her face. Her barge had not only brought all eyes on her but had scared the sweet bejeezus out of them all.

"Riza!" She shrieked, ''Your'e pregnant?"

Roy choked on his coffee , riza whipped around to ghet a better look at her friend with wide eyes,

while the rest of them had confused faces.

"What?: The blonde woman shouted,

Rebecca slaped her forehead saying , oh its not like you forgot, you told me lastnight!"

"I didn' even see or talk to you last night." Riza looked dumbfounded.

"Oh one could only hope."

"And just what is that supposed to mean Becca?'

"It means what it means. I wish you were pregnant."

"Why?'"

"Because riza! because ... oh i don't know! just try and find a guy! be like me!"

Riza glared ay her best friend then laughed.

"Hypocrite."

"What?"

"Okay one, i would never want to be you, two, who's the one who said quote by quote- 'Everyone should be themselves' and three, I actually do try. In fact you remember jordan? We hung out last week."

Roy choked on his coffee again , earning strange looks from the others. The brunettew woman put her elbows on riza's

desk and face in her hands and eyes sparkling.

"Oh. do tell."

"Not here." Riza sighed, "And besides, we just hung out, nothing special."

Rebecca scoffed, "Oh please! we are both adults and we both know what 'hanging out' means."

"There's only one word to describe it."

"And that is..." Riza anwsered by mouthing the word 'Hot' to her friend rebecca who grinned slyly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey riza..." Rebecca said with a sly smile.

"What?"

"Remember that joke we did on our 7th grade teacher?"

"You mean when we added 'in bed' after everything he said?" Riza smiled remembering how childish it was.

"Yeah! Well what if we did that with roy today?" Riza said stiffling a giggle.

""I like how you think rebecca!,... well most of the time anyway"

"I know. im just brilliant like that."

Bolth women walked out of the break room and headed toward the office of colonel roy mustang.

Riza walked in with a suprisingly quiet rebecca following. Roy, slacking off as usaul but noticing rebecca raised a brow.

" Lieutenant catalina why the hell are you in my office? i told you i am very close to ordering a restraining order against you-"

"Colonel mustang can i request she help me with paperwork? there's a bit more than usaul today." Riza said.

Roy paused looking at rebecca smiling like the devil she was, and then looked at riza who was giving him her 'Please! it's not like you do any paperwork anyway' look.

"Very well" He sighed. She was just going to do paperwork right? "But on one condition, she does_ my _paperwork."

"Okay, fair deal!" Riza took the colonel's stack and let it slam on the desk in front of rebecca.

Rebecca whispered to riza when roy looked away."The joke starts now" She said smiling.

Roy looked back and then made a face like he just remebered something.

"Hey riza are you free tonight (In bed)?"

Riza put her hand over her mouth to stop any laughing and she anwsered.

"Why?"

"Well you see im not good at laundry and i really need help...It's annoying when everyhting gets really dirty(In bed)"

"Well dont you have a hot date with the colonel tonight.." Rebecca whispered. Bolth started laughing out loud and everybody in the office, (Who were concentrating on work) Watched in amusement.

"Um, did i do something that was funny? (In bed)" Roy looked hopefully confused.

"No no! But sir you should know im not good with chores."  
"Aw c'mon, i'll pay you to be my personal maid!(In bed)" He said remembering how big the mountain of laundry it was.

At this point bolth women had uncontrollable laughter, and rebecca tried to say something to riza between her laughing.

"Wow..a maid costume huh? " Rebecca giggled.

Riza laughed even more and roy look like he was getting a headache (Which naturally happened when rebecca was around.)

Roy finally couldn't take it and sent a laughing rebecca out of the office, and then grabbing his stack.

"Yikes this is alot...Hey havoc can you stay late tonight?(In bed)"

At this point riza fell on the floor holding her sides because she was laughing so much, And roy just stood there looking like a lost puppy.

Well that was short and quick, But it's a drabble so y'know. Believe it or not but hamham-chan's partner in crime typed this!

This would be my first fanfic so don't flame!~


End file.
